Suprise Vistor?
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: One night in KinKan town while a young boy and a duck was sleaping a mysterous magian stole somthing from them. Somthing very dear. Wonder what will happen to our characters? Please read to find out. This is my first cross over please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing the drapes in and out of the small cottage room were lived a young boy with raven hair and his beloved duck who slept peacefully in a hand made basket. Little did they know that they would have a visitor that night. Late into the night the door creaked open to revile a man in a full white suit from head to feet. He wears a eye class on his right eye. He sneaked into the room and saw the red pendant that the little duck was wearing he bend down to the duck and admired the necklace before he snatched it from her and flew out the window. The next morning Fakir woke up and walked over to the little duck and noticed that the pendent which can turn her into a human girl into princes Tutu was gone. He franticly but quietly not to disturb the sleeping duck looked throughout the room flipping papers, flipping the mattress opening drawers in the end his room was a total mess. Fakir went to the guest room to see if he might have placed it in there. He opened drawers, chest, flipping mattress and everything in between but he still could not find the pendent. Fakir was frantic searching and thinking of any other likely places it could be he even tried the bathroom but still no show. He went to the kitchen and the living room but still no show. His father came down and looked at him worried "Fakir what's wrong? I could hear you it seemed like an earthquake in here." "Ahiru's pendent is missing I have searched every where do you know where it is? " "No sorry son I think you should put out a missing poster so someone can come forward with information if they have any to which the location of the pendent." Charon told his son. "Thanks dad." He got right to work and started to make the poster.

Somewhere far from Fakir and Ahiru's world the night sky was clear to which you could see the stars SLAM went the doors of a museum building top roof "hold it right there you. " The police and the detectives were surrounding the thief. Including a small petit child by the name of Conan, the thief opened his hand glider and escaped. Conan walked back to Rachel's house when he opened the door he saw her and her father in another argument about his drinking he was ignoring her and reading the paper. To which a particular article surprised him he rushed to Richard More "can I see the last part of the paper please?" Richard looks down at Conan and gives him the paper "here kid if its cartoons knock your self out." Conan quickly sits at the sofa and reads the section MISSING ONE RED PENDANT IN THE SHAPE OF A TEAR IT HANGS ON A SILVER CHAIN. IF YOU KNOW WERE IT IS PLEASE CALL ME! At the bottom of the article there was a drawing of the pendant. Conan thought to himself "this is a real mystery who would want to steal a pendant? Why does this person really want it back? I think I should go and solve it" Conan thought. While he is deep in thought and about to call the person Rachel was trying to get his attention.

"Conan why are you staring at the article? Don't tell me you are thinking of solving this mystery?" "Oh Rachel did not see you there? Yes it's seems the person who sent out this aid really wants it back for some unknown reason." Conan told her. "Fine but I am coming with you to chaperone you." "We are coming to!" sad four little voices, Rachel and Conan both turned to see Amy, Ai, Mitch, and George at the front door looking gleefully as normal ready to solve the next case. "No you can't come its too dangerous for one thing another thing it's in another world you might get lost." "Conan come on you just want the glory all to your self we will have Rachel with us so it should be fine." Ai was looking sternly at Conan giving him a secret message saying "lets all go you never know we might find a way to get our normal bodies back. " "Fine you can all come but ask your parents first then we will meet here at 10am tomorrow morning. Excuse me I am going to call the person." He gets up and walks to the next room to make the two calls. The first to the person who put out the aid the second to a friend of his Dr. Agusta. "Ring ring Hello?" "My name is Conan I am calling to respond to your aid?" "Oh yes Conan do you know any information on the location of the pendant?" "No I'm sorry but I am a detective so I can solve the mystery." "Hmmmm ok its better than nothing but do you have any idea who might have stole the pendent?" "I do have one idea but not sure till I see the scene of the crime, were do you live Fakir- sama?" "I live in a little town called Kin Kan Town were do you live Conan?" "Tokyo!" "I don't even know were that's at it seems we are in different worlds would you like to come tomorrow at say 10?" "Sure I hope you don't mind I brought some other detectives with me to help solve the case? And were should we meet?" "That's fine how about at my house." "Ok were do you live?" "Ok most people who travel to the town land near a lake called Despair if you walk away from the lake and see a dirt path take a left till you see a broken down gateway entrance to the town keep going straight till you are in the middle of the town turn left and follow a curve path till you see a building called SMITHY that's my house." "Ok is 10 ok for you?" "Sure that works till then sees you Conan and thank you don't know how much this means to me." "Welcome see you then." They both ended the call. Next was Dr. Augusta a close friend to Conan. "Ring Ring Jimmy what can I do for you this fine evening?" "Dr Augusta do you still have that time machine?" "Why yes I do Jimmy why do you need it for? To go back to the day you turned Conan?" "No I am going to another world to solve a case and need it." Oh sure you will have to come to my house though when would you be stopping by?" "Tomorrow morning at 9:30 we meet the person at ten." "Who is this we?" "The junior dective team and Rachel, I tried to get them not to come but you know them." "Ok I won't say a word about your real name and will get it ready see you then Jimmy." "Thanks Dr till then."


	2. Chapter 2

Conan walked back into the living room were the kids were "oh Conan we asked and we can go what time should we be here?" Amy asked him. "9:30 we meet Fakir at 10. But we have to stop by Dr Augusta he has the time machine we need to get to Kin Kan Town were Fakir is. So please don't be late." "Will do see you then we should go home to get a good night sleep." "Ok good night. " Rachel and Conan went to bed to but Conan stayed up wondering why Fakir desperately need that pendent.

The next morning he and Rachel waited patiently for the others to show it was 9:15 still no show then 9:20 still no show till 9:25 the girls show up "Amy Ai I thought you forgot what we are doing today." "No silly Conan we would not forget were are the boys?" Amy asked. "I don't know they did not come with you?" Conan asked. "Nope let's call them on our badges." "Calling Mitch and George come in you too you are late." "Hm what time is it?" asked Mitch. "Its 9:25 we are suppose to meet at 9:30 now get your lazy bones over here before we go without you and solve the case." Anita told the two boys "Fine we are coming "Mitch told them. At 9:35 the two boys came and they all went to Dr Augusta's house to use the time machine. Once they got there they waked into the room were the time machine was it was a big room with a lot of different machines Dr Augusta walked up to the main controls and asked the kids " what time do you need to go?" "I don't know Dr but I do know it's a little town called Kin Kan Town if that helps." Conan told him. "Hmm well the machine does have a location option on it so you are in luck. Ok here goes nothing." He starts the machine and the group lands on the hard ground they hear water splashing the walk out of the machine and walk to a lake "the lake of despair" Conan told them. "What Conan?" Rachel asked him. "Fakir told me about this lake he said once you see the lake pass it till you see the dirt path." Conan told them "Ok then let's go." Mitch told them. They all walked till the see a dirt path. "Now where do we go Conan?" Amy asked. "Now we go left till we see an old crumbling gateway we go through till we

get to the middle of the town." Conan told them. "Ok then left it is." Rachel said. They walked in the forest for a while they did not see a crumbling gateway till Conan pointed it out "look there it is." They all looked and it was crumbled "wonder what happened?" They thought. They walked into the town it was a small little town but it did have the German feel to it there was small little cottage like buildings. Everyone passed with whispering as they looked at the group. They did not care the continued on, but they could hear kaking of black birds all around town. "What's with all the black birds? It feels like they are watching us. It's creepy." Amy told the group. "Don't worry we are close to Fakir's house Amy. We need to take a left on a curved path we will take that till we see a building called SMITHY that's Fakir house." Conan told Amy. They walked on till they saw a building they were looking for they knocked on the door but no one answered.

Meanwhile inside the house "Ahiru they will find the pendent, they are late where are they?" knock knock "they are here!" Fakir explained while dropping the little Ahiru duck to the ground. "Quack!" "Ahiru I'm sorry here." He picks her up and sets her on the rocking chair "Hid here in the blanket so they don't see you till I tell them. Ok?" Fakir asked the little duck. "Quack." "Coming!" "Wonder where he is? Maybe we should walk around and come back later? " Amy asked. "No I know he said he will wait for us. Ring it again Rachel." Conan told Rachel. "Ok." Ring ring. "Yes? Oh hello are you Conan?" Fakir asked "Yes these are my friends Amy, Ai, Mitch, George, and Rachel this is fakir the one who put the aid in the paper." Conan told his group.

May we come in?" Amy asked Fakir "Sure, would you like some hot chocolate or something to drink while I tell you about the case?" Fakir asked while they walked into the kitchen "Sure I would like hot chocolate" George. "Make that two please." Mitch. "I would like water please." Anita. "I would like hot chocolate too." Amy. "I am fine. What about you Conan?" Rachel. "Oh um water please." Conan. While the all seated at the table Amy was no were to be seen. She was in the living room. She was exploring the room which had the small coffee table with a large couch and a small rocking char. When she saw a lump on the old rocking chair she walked up to the rocking chair and saw the lump move, she jumped but continued walking toward it and lifted the coat to see a sleeping little yellow duck with a feather stinking out on her head. The little duck groggily awoke to see the little girl looking down at her when she quacked. Amy was so excited to see a little ducky that she yelled "Hey you guys there is a ducky over here come look."

Everyone went into the living room to see a startled but happy duck being patted by Amy. All the kids looked at the poor duck. The duck looked up at Fakir with a scared expression saying "HELP ME" Fakir walked past the kids and picked up Ahiru out of Amy's hands and spat at the kids "she is not a toy she is a real live duck and human too not from the wild. She is my friend/ pet. (Sorry Ahiru it was the quickest thing I could come up with, he though)" "She? She is cute!" Amy told Fakir. "Quack Quack (Fakir don't forget to tell them of the pendent missing that's why they are even here remember?)" "Yes you are right Ahiru, please let's go back into the kitchen and I will explain why you are here." Fakir told his guest. "Was he inteputing what the duck said? Something really mysterious is going on around this town.

It seems Fakir is keeping something from us." Conan thought. When he went to the kitchen he looked and Fakir was asking something of Rachel "Rachel have you read the story of the **Prince and The Raven?** " Fakir asked. "Why yes me and Jimmy read it our sophomore year in high school." "Well the story is alive if you may have noticed while in town there were a lot of crows? Well the story is alive and the town is cursed. This duck (he points to the duck on the table and everyone looks at her) is not only a duck but a human who can turn into princess tutu. Now back to the reason why you are all here. Ahiru is the duck's real name and she has this red tear drop pendent on her neck which she wears everyday even when she sleeps. Two nights ago her pendant was stolen in the middle of the night. I did not hear anything that night." Fakir told them. "May we see the scene of the crime? Conan asked leaning near the entrance to the kitchen with his hands in his pocket. "Sure."

They all walked out into the hall to the steps to the second floor and walked into the first door on their right. The room was a simple bedroom with a dresser desk with paper and a quill and in the center was a bed next to it was a night stand and down next to the bed was a handmade basket. "Fakir –sama can you recreate the seen of the crime please?" Fakir bend down to Conan level and ruffled his hair "Sure." He got up and went to his desk with the little yellow duck following him to her handmade basket and got in an pretended to sleep " it was about 9 pm when…" The little duck opened one of her blue eyes and "quacked (no it was more like 10:30)" Fakir gave a stern look at the duck but sighed "Fine 10:30 when I sat down at the desk and started writing stories I do this every night "He looked longing at the duck Conan thought he saw a deeper meaning behind the saying and the way he looks at the duck. He turned back to the group "This is my job now since last year I graduated from high school. I did not get to bed in till about 2am. Ahiru while I am writing always go to her handmade basket that me and my dad made for her. Before I go to bed that night I opened one of the windows to let fresh air in and then went to bed." Fakir told them.

Conan was exploring the room for clues but when Fakir was finished with the story he was at the window. He noticed a scratch under the window and a hand print on the window frame. "Fakir –sama was this hand print/ stact mark normally here?" He asked while pointing to them. Fakir and the group walked over to Conan and Fakir examined the area Conan was pointing to "no I have not seen those before." "Hmm no sound, a gloved hand print, and a size 8 foot print. That can only lead to only one culprit. Conan thought. He turned around to face the group "I got it!" Conan told them. "What do you find out Conan- kun?" Rachel asked. "I think I know the culprit, Rachel and Amy will you come with me to our world?" "Sure but why? Is there a big clue there?" Amy asked Conan faced her with a terminated look. "I will explain while we walk back to our world." Conan told her. They three left the room and ran down the stairs Amy was the last to walk out of the room Fakir shouted at them "Watch out for the ravens." Amy stopped and griped the door frame she turned back with a blush on her cute face and told Fakir "Don't worry we have Conan to protect us." Fakir could tell she liked Conan he looked over to the other two boys and they had their fist clenched. Fakir thought to himself "Conan better watch out for your other boys for your love." He looked down at the duck with loving look. Amy ran out and left through the front door.

The three walked back through the town and visited when the sunny day turned cloudy and they saw all these crows heading toward them. They had their backs to each other and when the crows were closing in on them they heard an evil laugh the turned and saw a black tornado landing and revel a human raven girl. "Well well what do we have here you are new to this town hm? To bad you did not hear of the curse but a pone this town or the raven steeling hearts from pretty girls. Or els you would not be out here. "The raven girl told the group with a evil grin. "Are you Karee?" Conan spat at the evil girl like crow. "Yes I am. Now let me take your hearts to my father the raven so he can get out of his dungeon and destroy the prince." "No way!" Rachel spat at Karee. She ran to Kree but was caught by human/ raven people she heard a scream and looked at Conan who throw a socar ball towards Kree. She dodged it and throw what looks like feathers at Conan. He dodged them.

Conan kicks another socar ball towards the raven/humans ravens which knocked them out and the girls fall towrads the ground. Conan dived for them and extended his harms out one girl lands in his right hand the other one landed on his stomick. "Conan-kun are you ok?" asked Rachel. "Yes rachel san." "Haa perventig your down fauil ha?" Krea taunted "Oh no they are not! Your fight is with me you evial bird." shouts a mysterious voice. They all look to see a young man with a mask with his princes sword he was wearing a mask. He had black hair. He walked forward and pulled the sword ready for battle. " Oh you worthles knigh why would you fight for your friends when you will be split in half soon." Kree taunted with him. "Fakir! Conan, Amy, and Rachel explaned. He turend around to look at the new commers and shouted "go i will fight her and save you." "Fakir are you sure we can help?!" Conan asked. "No go just go." Fakir told them while ushering them on.

The group ran out of the little town towards the time machine and landes back in the labitority of Dr. Agusas's house. "oh J... conan, Amy, and Rachel what are you doing back? Solved the case? Where is everyone els?" Dr. Aguasa aksed when he turned around in his chair near the panal. "No we have not solved the case but i have a pretty good idea who stole the pendent. is there anu news on Katio Kid?" Conan asked the Dr. with a sly grin. "As a matter of face he is about to steal a jewl in the Tokoyo history musem tonight at 8pm. Why Conan?" "Well i have a hunch he was the one who stole the pendent. That's why we are back to get the pendent back."

Menwhile backe at Princes Tutu... "You worthless night give up!" "Never!" He went and slashed her she looked at her dress which was riped she vanished. Fakir walked off into town to his house. He was in the middle of town when he saw little kids running around while leaves was faling around them. While he was walking in town he could he smell the aromua of deligous fresh bread that came from the backery. He almost stops to get the bread for his dinner but he contunied to his house. when he got to his house. He closed the door and he saw the kids were chasing the little yellow duck who was trying to escape from them. When the kids did not see where they were looking they pumped into Fakir.

they all fell on the floor and tumpled on top of Fakir. Anitia who was in the living room and on the coutch reading the Prince and The Raven. She heard a deep and pretty pissted off voice yell " what the hell?! Are you doing chasing Ahiru around the hosue? I thought you promised to be good will i was out?" Anita sighed jumped off the coutch and walked into the hallway and told Fakir in her matter of factly voice "they wanted a closer look at the duck and aslo to give her a bath." "hmmph that still does not give you the right to scare Ahiru half to death. Have you even thought of asking her ?" Fakir bent down to their level and asked with a stern look " No! We don's speek duck like you Fakir-sama." Amy told him. Fakir turned his head to Ahiru and asked with sypthey eyes "are you ok Ahiru?" "Quack Quack (No! I almost thought i will never get away from them! Can i go back to my (our) room to rest?)" "Sure! You three go into the living room and think about what you did while i put Ahiru down." Fakir picked Ahiru up in his cupped hand and got up started walking to the stairs and yelled at the kids. But before he got to the first step he heard a voice behind him ask "Fakir-sama?" He turned around to see Aninita "Yes?!" "Can i speack to you alone please?" "Sure come with me to my room."

They both walked to Fakir's room while shutting the door. A few mninets later Mitch and Geroge ran after Fakir and Anita to his room. "Come back boys we are in trouble remember.!" Amy told them from the livining room. The ignord her and ran throught the halway up to Fakir's room They tried to listin closley to what they are saying. Inside the room. Fakir went to what looked like a basket and bent down and set Ahiru down while Anite asked "Fakir-sama do you write?" " yes why do you ask?" "Well do your stories ever come true?" "Yes why do you ask Anita-chan?" "Well you have to promise me you will not tell a single soul." Anita told Fakir with a death glare.

Fakir had a cold chile running up and down his spine and he swept dropped. "I promise. "Good well I have a probisition for you. Can you write a story for me and Conan?" "Why?" Fakir asked puzzled. "well we are not who we say we are... hold that thought." Anita walked to the door and opened it up forcfully out tumples Mitch and Geroge with a eveil death glare to the boys she asked them with an eveil grine acros her face " how much did you hear?" Gulp went the boys response they had a hard time responding but they said "up to the part to the part of we are not who we say we are." Anitia's loooks could kill these boys would be dead by now and there was fire behind her she bend down to their level and put her hands on her hips and told them " NO and repeating this once more NO repeting this to anyone got that!" The atmosphere in the room got iceburge cold. The boys stumpled and was close to crying form the rath of Anitia "gulp yes we promise."

They could not take it anymore and ran out of the room. Antia went to shut the door. She looked back to Fakir who was sweet dropping. "Now back to what we were talking about... oh yes I am Anita that is true but the boy named Conan thats not his real name is real name is Jimmy Kudo." "The great dective of the east?" Fakir asked anita. "Yes you see i used to work for an orginization that is not a good or bad orginaztion called the Black Orgainization I was the creater of the pill they gave Jimmy called APTX 438. Well i don't know everything that has happened to Jimmy but he told me a little bit The only thing he told me is when he and Rachel went to Tropical Land and he saw a shady deal going on and he followed them untill he got knocked out and forced to take my pill which snruck him. I was in the same boat but in a diffrent situation i started to repaell against them they forced me into a room which i knew my fate i took my own pill and left. The orginization does not know that we are still alive.

That's why Fakir-sama would you write a story to help end this nightmare?" Anita pleaded with Fakir. "Ok I will be a short story but one qustion why re you keeping this a secret?" Fakir asked her. "Beccause if the BO found out me or Jimmy is small and alive they will come back to finish the job and also hurt anyone who was associeated with us. Thats why it's top secret." Anitia told him. "Ok I will write you two a story but you might not feel the transformation till dinner. Also I will set up a set of clothes/ blankets too for you two in my room." Fakir. "Thank you Fakir-sama you dont know how happy we are." She gave him a hug and tears were forming at her eyes threating to fall.

Meanwhile Back in Conan's world... "Conan - kun it's late and me and amy are cold when will he be coming?" Rachel asked Conan. They were on the roof of the musem to which Kid was said to steal his next jewl. " He ..." SLAM "stop you theif and return the jewl."

The theif was wearing all white: hat, suit, and pants. He had a blue ribbon on his hat and blue tie. he lifted his face to the officers with a sly grine he said "hmmm this fake you can have it." He throws the jewl back to the officers. Just before he taks off he hears foot steepps behind him he grinned. " Well well we meet again Kid but I belive you have somthing that belongs to a dear friend of mine.?!" Conan told the Phamtom theif with a stern look. "Oh really (he turns around to face the shrunken dective) what have i captured that has caught your atition?" The Phamtom theif asked. " Hmmm (he puts his hand to his chine as if he is thinking) It is on a silver chain, a red tear drop pendent, that i belive is in your left pocket." Conan told him while pointing to the pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the pendent. "Oh you mean this thing? You can have it it was not what i was looking for." Kid told him while throwing it to him while turning about to open his hangglider and fly away.

Conan dove for the pendent and he caught it right before it hit the ground. He heved a sigh then his smile whent into an angry look. He got up and faced Kid. "Do you have any idea what this pendent belongs to or what it is caple of? Do you have any Freackin idea idiot Kid?" "No but don't get huffy sorry for throwing it! ( He put his hands up and sweet dropped while saying this). "Cut the crape you knew who it belonged to why did you lie Kid?" "What are you talkign about Conan? Yes i knew i stole it from a duck but why woudl a duck need a pendent?" "I dontk now either but you have no right to steal it.!"

They girls looked at each other while they watched the battle between the boys. "Conan is and elementry school student who cuses? Somthing does not seem right?!" Conan yells at Kid after he turns around and goes back to the girls. Kid flys away. Conan walks up to the girls he stopps dead in his tracks the girls had a stern look in there eyes. "Conan we heard you cuss, I am a shamed of you and elementry school student cussing where did you learn to cuss like that? From Jimmy or your parents?" Rachel asked while pent to his level. "Yeah Conan why?" Amy asked. "" can't tell them i am a tenager they will be in danger." Conan thought "I learned from my parents." Conan sweet dropped but told them. "I will have to talk to your parents when I meet them." Rachel told Conan Conan sweet dropped "you already have meet my parents Rachel-chan." Conan thought. "Let's go back to Fakir-sana."

They all agreed they traveld back to the profesors house. "Ah i see you ahve the pendent back, heading back?" Dr. Agausa. "Yes thanks for your help Dr. A.-san" "Anytime Conan now to send you back." He turned to the panal and turned it one the group landed back to town.


	3. Chapter 3

they ran into town and when they were close to Fakir's house a flock of crows were attaking them.

Conan with a tetermaned look turned around and shot the stubid crows with a socar ball which sent them flying away. They contunied to run to Fakir's house. When they got there they knocked on the door to see Fakir. "Oh yeah did you find out who took the pendent?" "Yes and have the pendent two." Conan told him will painting.

" What happened to you?" Fakir. " The crows attacked us while we were heading through town to get here but Conan stoped them with his socar ball." Ammy told Fakir. "Thanks Conan. (he said this while looking to Conan. He moved his head to the girls and said) Now Amy, and Rachel can you do me a favor?" "Sure!" "Can you go into the guest beedroom and pick the cutest dress for me? IT'S NOT FOR ME! Please just go!" Fakir told the girls while pitching the bridge of his nose while trying not to snap at them. But he could hear a sneaker from the girls he turned away and blushed. When he looked down to Conan who had his hands behind his head and a snear look on his face Fakir though to himself "he does act like a teenager."

"Will this work?" Amy asked while holding up a dress while Rachel came down in another dress. Conan blushed whille looking away. Fakir only saw the blush on the once great decective. With a sly grin Fakir thought "oh so that's who you like you great dective." "Fakir-sama? Which one do you like?" asked Amy. "Oh sorry let me look at you two." He steped back to look at them. Amy was wearing somthing a middle schooler would wear it was a purple sundress with a yellow ribbion around the middle the top looked like it belonged on a prom dress with three layers of ruffles and a dip on the sholder. While Rachel was wearing a yellow sun dress with a orange ribinon in the middle it had a heart shape top. Fakir liked the one Rachel was wearing more especially how Conan responded to the dress.

"Rachel's dress wil do just fine." The girls went to the stairs and go to the guest room to change. They came back down the stairs and heard vocies in the kitchen. "So why is Ahiru on the table Fakir-sama?" "Becasue like i keep telling you I will explaine when the girls came back till then sit still." Fakir told the kids. The girls walked back into the kitchen. "We are back here is the dress eventhough i don't know what this is for." Rachel. "You will see, now please place the dress around Ahiru." Rachel was schepticalbut she did and Fakir looked to Conan to hand over the pendent he did and placed it on Ahiru. "Turn now!" Fakir shouted to them. "Why? Fakir?". "Just do it." Fakir. They all turned around they could see the kitchen engloved in red glow. When it was back to normal they heard a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hands?, Hair?, Feet?, Fakir?, Fakir! Thank you I knew you could do it!" She got off the table and ran for Fakir and hugged him from behind. Fakir was red in the face everyone except Ahiru could see it. They all turend around to see a petit girl with organ hair in a braid. Fakir walked up to her and placed a hand on her sholder and told everyone "everyone this is a dear friend of mine Ahiru." Fakir told them will smyling. "It's nice to finally meet you." Ahiru. "Are you the duck girl Ahiru?" Mitche asked Ahiru. Fakir gave him a stern look which sent him to crenge. "Yes she is Ahiru the girl who turns into a duck and Princes Tutu with that pendent." Fakir said this while pointing to the pendent. "Fakir you just given away my secret!?" Ahiru told him while puffing out her checks. "Um anyone hungry for dinner." Anita asked the group they all looked at her but they all agreed.

Ahiru was going to make dinner but Fakir object only till Rachel helps her. Fakir asked "if Anita and Conan can come with him to his room." They all left the kitchen and went to the hallway up the stairs to his room. "Why bring me in here Fakir-sama?" asked Conan. "You can drop the act Jimmy Kudo-kun I know who you really are and our story . All thanks to Anita here." Conan turned his head to Anita and gave her a stern look. "You told him!? Why!" "I wanted to see if the rommers about his writting capibility were true and if so he could write us back to our 17 and 21yr old selfs." "Thats true I wanted to tell you Jimmy I swore under complete secertcy not to tell anyone so now i am going to write you two a story while you are making dinner and you will feel the transformation while at dinner!" Fakir told Conan. "Conan and Anita can i get our help down here in the kitchen please?" a vocie called. "Go but Jimmy I need to talk with you before you go down ok?" Fakir. "Sure!" Anita left the room and went to the hallway and went down the stairs. "Conan or Jimmy I know you like somone and it's pretty offiece who i like so my question is or favor to ask you when you turn back into Jimmy when you confess to the girl you like. Then i will confess to Ahiru deal?"

Conan thought through this first "I want tell Rachel how i feel from watching her every time she mentions my name she cries and me coming real close to reveiling who i am." He looked up to Fakir who was still waiting on a hand shack and Conan acepted. "Great now remember only after you turn back into Jimmy." Fakir told him. He only nodded. There came a knock on the door. "You boys in there? We could really use your help." Ahiru told them. "I'm sorry Ahiru-san I will help but Fakir-sama has to write a story and wont be out for a while." Conan told Ahiru who was in the room. "That's right Ahiru i just got inpseration and you know when i get inspreation i cant leave till it is 100 percent right." Fakir. "Come on Conan-kun let's let Faki*sanr alone ok?" "Yes" They walked down the stairs to help with dinner. After a few minets later they all sat down to eat Conan next to Anitia, next to Rachel, next to Amy, next to Geroge, next to Mitch, next to Ahiru, but one open seat left for Fakir. Who was still writting his story. Everyone was eating in silence. Amy asked Ahiru who was Princes Tutu?" Ahiru explained a litle bit she said "i will explaine alitle bit since Fakir and I will tell you the story when he finishes his story. But the Princes Tutu is of a princess who will do anything for her 's all i can give you for now." When they contunied eating the all heard somone gasping they all looked to see Conan and Anita graping their hearts while swetting profeshiently.

Rachel ran to them and pushed their chairs towards the middle away from kitchen table. She bent down and with a worried look asked them. "Are you two ok?" But they could not respond they were too muctch in pain. Ahiru pushed out her chair and runs to the kids she said "Rachel-san grab Conan and let's lay them down in Fakir's room hurry. Will I go get a docter." "Ok! gor it." They graped the two and ran for Fakirs room. The slamed open the door. Fakir who was writting on his desk was startlled to be interupted he looked up to see Anitia and Conan clinging onto Rachel and Ahiru while watching them sweeting down their face but he went into action. "Please lay them down onto the bed. The girls lay them down while puling the covers over them Fakir looked at them. Fakir had already close lay out for Jimmy and Anita.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked at the two still sweet dropping eyes buldge almost out of their sockets and shacking. He knew it would not last long. He turned back to countine his story. But a minet later he turned back to the two and saw steam coming from them. He saw there eyes open and look at their surondings. Fakir got up and went over to them "how do you feel?" They bothed looked at him in unison said "Ok did you put these close her for us?" "Yes i did. Now i am going to claim to your friends that you two are my long lost counsions. And wear these hats. Till it's the right time to confess got it?!" "Yes Sir." "Good put these hats on." Jimmy and Anita got up and tried to get up off the bed but once they got off the bed and when they tried to walk to Fakir they fell to the hard wood floor. They tried again and they were able to get to Fakir. they put the hats on. "What are our names Fakir-san?" Jimmy aksed. "First off it's not san its kun, second you Anita will still be Aniita but Jimmy needs another name. How about Derick?" Fakir "Derick really Fakir?! That sounds like a american name and very forgien name. " Yes only for now."

they walked out of the door to the hallway to the living room when they hear a voice saying. (if anyone has not seen PT please stop here I don't want to ruin it for you. Please watch) "So what happend next was suspensfull Fakir drew his sword and walked or should i saw ran to Kree but out of nowhere these raven/human came and sournd him but the brave knight not with a temend look ran to them and slatched them one by one. but the only thing is the ravens kept on coming." What happend to you Ahiru?" asked Amy. "Well i was cryng but later determand to return the heart shard. The knight was thrust into the air still attacking the ravens when they attacked him, I saw lot's of blood i cried for the knight but he was a fighter, he was still alive he lept out of the water from the pond and walked up to the doll Mytho. Kree was looking at him with a shocked grin but Fakir slashed Mytho's sword and two glowing pretty doves fleew up and out of the cave." "So what happended next?" Amy.

"Before we contintued the story I would like to introduce my cusion to you come on out." One teenage boy and one young adult came out they had their heads down. Fakir walks up to them and patted Jimmy's sholder while saying. "This is Derick and Anita. This is (while pointing to his other friends) Ahiru, Mitch, Geroge, Rachel, and Amy." "Helo nice to meet you!" They all said in usion. "Fakir i thought you told me you don't have any family members besides you steep dad?"Ahiru aksed. "NO! Ahiru i never brought them up and i do have a relitive Autor. Any way let's get back to the story. I fainted while Ahiru or should i saw Princes Tutu fought the evil raven girl by trying to win the heart of Mytho. Princes Tutu was doing a Pa De Due by herself while Kree was dancing with the heart shard since she first thought she wonet the battle but not so." Fakir. "What is a Pa De Deu?" Rachel asked Fakir/Ahiru. "A Pa De Deu is a ballet move and a pretty dance were the girl trustes the boy and in some cases confess their love to the other. We can deminstrate if that's ok with you Fakir?" Ahiru asked him will blushing. "Yeah ok I will get our outfits Ji...Derick can you go to the cd's shelf and get the Nutcraker cd please?" "Sure"

He walks over and puts it in while Ahiru and Fakir changes close. The kids are all excited to get to see a live preformance they were taking amongst each other. While Rachel went to take to Derick and sheri. "Hello Derick and sheri how are you? Where do you live? and how come Fakir never mentioned you two to anyone? ( by looking at Derick he remindes me of Jimmy and this Sheri girl reminds me of Anita same hair and style and attitude- she thought)" Rachel said. "(Crap Rachel figured us out i knew this is a dum idea she is way to smart for her own good Jimmy thought)" He turend to face here to say "we are on his mother's side of the family. May she rest in peace. We don't take very much espically after his mother's death. He it seems to exaile from all his family member. But we heard he is softing againg thanks to a girl named Duck." Derick told Rachel. "Going alittle overboard dear brother?" Sheri thoght to her self with an eyebrow raised. Rachel caught on but before she could saw anything Fakir and Ahiru walked down in there pretty tutu and letard. Ahiru's outfite was close to Princess Tutu's and Fakir's letarde was all black with while ballet shoes. Derick went to the cd player get ready to hit play with Ahiru and Fakir got ready everyone sat down waiting. Derick hit the play button and quickly sit down next to Rachel the music start to play the group did not reconise the song but watched the two dance betutifall. They were in ay with the chemestry. The two dance togetherpossesd and a hint of passion and protectiveness. But when Fakir lifted Ahiru up above his head they were astonded and started to clap but stopped. Then finnaly Ahiru was dipped by Fakir they both looked into each others eyes and got really close to kissing and they had their first kiss untill they heard an "EWWW" coming from the kids. Fakir and Rachel gave a stern look to the kids. Rachel spook up "You would not understand till you are our age sorry Fakir." "It's Ok Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel looked closley to Derick with a determinded look she asked "I would like to see who is under this hat." Pointing to Derick. Derick frezese but chuckled "long time no see Rachel- chan. How is your dad?" "Wait?! Who?" Rachel was shocked. "Wow after five years of not seing me you already forgot my voice? That hurt Rachel-chan.""Jimm-chan is that really you?" with a sly grin he took off his hat and revield to be the long lost dectivite. Rachel and the kdis were gasping. Rachel had tears in her eyes while the kdis were pointing at him and said. "You that great dective of the east?" While Rachel shouted to Jimmy "Where have you been I have been worried sick and the last couple of months no calls you have some explaining to do mister." Rachel told him.

"I will explaine and yes i am that great dectivite." while telling the kids and Rachel. He looked over to Fakir and winked. "Come Rachel i will explaine while we walk around town good night everyone don't wait up." with that they left the house. the kids sourended Sheri. "Sheri-san you look an awfull lot like a friend we know could you be her?" "Um I guess Jimmy revield himself I will do the same. Yes I am your friend but in adult form. Let me explaine. You know me as one minet a nice sweet girl the next act like an adult. (looking up to Fakir while saying this) but i was not the little kid you know this is my true self. You see i was in an orginaztion that is not good or bad...

Rachel and Jimmy walk around the stariy night in the little town while Jimmy revilzed what happend in the last five years. "let me get this straight you were Conan all this time? And Anita is really Sheri back there? Also you trying to put the Black Organization in jail so nothing like this happends again? Also you don't want to tell anyone so you and Anita can fight theme alone or get anyone els in danger?" Rachel asked him."That sums it up pretty much. Rachel there is somthing I wanted to tell you even in Conan form."Jimmy, "Yes Jimmy?" Rachel. "Will you be my girlfrind? I love you i wished I could have told you and it hurt me that i could not confess my love but missed you so much it hurt." Jimmy. "Yes I love you too." Rachel. "Really?! You don't know how much you made me happy." He presented her with a box in side was a grey ring with single red ruby in the middle with ingraving writting in the bottom inside that said "My Miss Mistery." Rachel crided and exscepted the ring. "This is not an engagment but a promise ring. Shall we head back?" Jimmy asked his girlfriend. "Sure! I will protect you Jimmy in this state or your Conan state tel me what they look like these men in black..."

"You are Anita and Sheri and you work for an orginzation called the BO and you and Jimmy took a pill called APTX 438. And you two are trying to fight and send the BO to jail? Did we get that all right?" asked the kdis. "Close you forgot the part me and jimmy turn into kids (looks up to Fakir) thanks to Fakir's story we are true selfs. But i do not know how long we will be in this state. (She bends down to the kids level) But i would like it if you keep this little secret or there will be dire consosugenses." Anita told the kids. "Yes we promise to protect you two and to keep the promise." Amy, Geroge, and Mitch. "What do these evil people look like? Anita-san?" Amy asked. "They are really hard to spot they were black cloths sunglaess and they aprear when ever there is a case we solve so keep your eyes pelled. I am sorry Fakir for interupting your story countinue please." Aninta. "It's ok, where were we? Oh yes when awoke i was neae a fire in the middle of town, watching the imbers burn not realizing it was our friend Mrs. Edel the pupet Dreslulmire made into the story..." Fakir

A few hours later... "I was about to give the prince the last heart shard but the pendent wuld not come off. I strugled with it and the prince even tried to help but it would not budge. So i went to the lake of Despaire but not before the prince was englufed in a black buble. I heard the voice of Dresulmire telling me i did not want the story to end and i was happy to stay as a human girl. Which was not true. But once i said that i felt like there was a spell but upone me becasue i landed on the bottom of the lake, the wereid part was i could breath. I heard a voice and lifted my head to see Fakir with a bandage around his left hand he lifted me up and" Ahiru ...

Rachel and Jimmy opened the door and walked in the hosue to turn to go to the living room when they heard vocies in the living teling the story to the kids and Anita they closed the door. " we started to do a Pa De Due when we were Fakir talked to me about how he felt about ending the story. That he was scared as me but he must do it for Mytho's sake. (Ahiru looked at Fakir while saying this blushing)Then i (we) returned upone the surface and i returned the pendent to Mytho and returned to my true form as a duckling. "Ahiru.

"What happend next Ahiru-san?" Amy asked. "Well the whole town fock turned into ravens because the raven spread blood rain (if you dont belive me watch the final episode plus i could not think of another way to call it) anyway me and the prince was surronded by them and i danced to change them back but i got hurt in the process. The prince was trying to get to Rue who was in the ravens stumock. Finally he suceded and was able to get into the raven. I (looked at Fakir) with Fakir's writting was able to turn for the last time into Princes Tutu and my swane self to use the light of hope on all the town folk to change them back into humans. The raven was defeted as well. I fainted after that." Ahiru. " I ran to her and lifted her up and banded her up and we went to the tallest tower in town to watch Rue and Mytho leave into the story for their happy ending. Duck stayed as a duck and everyday after the battle me and duck would go to the lake and swimm or write that is the end. I see Rachel and Jimmy are back." Fakir.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes we are." Rachel "Wait Rachel-chan is that a ring i seee?" Ahiru. "Yes Jimmy and i are a couple FINALLY!But it's ony a promise ring." "You two should go Fakir and Ahiru (winking at Fakir) it was a lovley walk." Jimmy. "I don't know what about the kids?" Ahiru. "Oh me and the girls can take care of them you two go and enjoy yourselfs." Jimmy told them. "Ok let's go Ahiru." Fakir. "If you say so." Ahiru.

They left and the kids looked at Jimmy. He bent down to their level " we promise Anita-san we would not tell a soul in either form. We wanted to tell you that and we will protect you." The kdis told him. "Thanks. (with a grin on his face) Now it's time for yout to go to bed." Jimmy. "awww" was their responds untill they heard somone say "not before i need to tell you somthing Jimmy." He looked behind him to see Amy with red face. He bent down to her level and encouced her to go on...

"It's such a beutifall night Fakir." Ahiru. "Yes it is Ahiru." They walked into the town were Fakir graped Ahiru's hand and they went to the lake of Despiar. "Ahiru there is somthing i wanted to tel you for quite some time now" Fakir...

"what is it Amy-chan?" Jimmy. "I know you like Rachel-san but i have liked you since the first day you and Anita came to our school. But i won't get in the way of true love." Amy told him with a grin on her face but tears threating to fall. "Aww!" Rachel said while bending down and huged Amy. "That was brave now the boys won't see Conan as a threat now!" Rachel said while loking at her boyfriend. " Now time for bed come one I will tuck you in." Rachel. the kdis followed Rachel to bed in the guest room. Anita and Jimmy started to talk...

"Yes Fakir?" Ahiru asked him. "I have loved you since the PA De Due in the Lake of Despiare. Will you be my girlfreind Ahiru?" Fakir. "Yes you don't kniw how happy you have made me.!" Fakir presented her with a black box inside was silver ring on top was a saphire dimanond with a swan etched inside the dimaond in the middle and engraved at the bottom of the ring was the words "My Little Swan"...

"Rachel-san can you tell us how Jimmy confesed?"Amy asked when they got into the bed. "Another day Amy it's time for you to go to dream land." Rachel tucked them all in. She shut off the light and door she walked down to the living room again to see Fakir and Ahiru and a ring. "He confesed? Congrates Ahiru- chan." Rachel told them while jumping up and down. Ahiru turned around and looked at Rachel to say "Thanks (she turns around to the others to ask) How long are you staying for?" Ahiru aksed while blushing. "We would like to leave by tomrow afternoon. We don't want to overstay our welcome." Jimmy told Fakir and Ahiru. " Aww why we have not showed you around the town or I have not properly thanked you for finding my pendent." Ahiru told them sadley. "We have not thanked Fakir yet for our story. Do you think we could get a copy?" asked Aniita. "Sure!" said Fakir as he goes to his room to get the copy.

When he comes back down he also brings a book. Ahiru, Jimmy, Anita, and Rachel looks at his with a weried look he explains "Rachel you told me you read the book and wanted to see what happends after chapter 13. I am going to give you my boook for free as a thank you for saving Ahiru." Fakir. "(tears threating to fall) Thank you thank you! This means alot can you sign it as well?" Rachel. "Sure." He signs it. He hands the story to Anita "Here is your story." "thanks.(she walks to the coutch to read everyone sorunded her) What is going on!" "We would like to hear the story please read Anita-san" Ahiru. "Ok well (clear through) ...

A few hours later... "Well its time for bed Anita you could sleep in the rocking chair, Rachel, and JImmy sleep on the coutch. Ahriu you can sleep with me on my bed. Good night all" Fakir. They all went to sleep. The sun shone through the curtains of the living room. Anita, Jimmy, and Rachel was still asleep. Somone came down the steps into the kitchen she was going to make some breackfest. she hummed a little tune. Anita could smell bacon sizzle and she awoke to Ahiru cooking in the kitchen. She got up and walked into the kitchen to help. a couple of hourse later the kids came down to the kitchen to help. A few minets later Fakir came down. They all sat and ate. Anita asked Fakir "what time is it Fakir-kun?" "It's about 10:30 why?" "The love birds are still not up yet!? Shall we go see?" "Sure everyone who was up wisperd. They all sneacked into the living room and peared around the wall to see the love birds were still asleep. They snickerd when they saw Jimmy and Rachel sitting up and holding each other tight. They all decided to get a light lunch and go out as not to disturb the love birds. they wrote a note to them saying "Dear love birds, we are at the lake of Despaire having a picknick! I have layed out your breackfest for you enjoy! Oh and later on we will come to pick you two up to show you around. love ahiru."

The group left the hosue on their way to the lake. When they made it to the lake they lay the blanket down and turned on the radio they visted for a while...


	8. Chapter 8

it was now 12 and Cheron came down he thought it was too quite he looked into the lving room to see the love birds still asleep. He grined and sighed "true and young love" he went to the living room and ate brefest. A few minets later he heard shuffling in the living room and a loud yawn he tured to see Jimmy walkign in "good moring ready for breafest Ahiru made us some. Please sit down." he sat down and ate Rachel joined in...

"Ahiru-san can we dance?" "Sure why dont we join you. Ok Fakir? Can we some ballet please?" "Sure!" they all got up to dance when Ahiru looked back to Anita who was still sitting there "whats wrong Anita-san?" "I don't dance. " "What! why?" Ahiru " because me and my family dont dance when we went to had a fun together so i do not know how." "well i can teach you balle its quite easy!" She grabs Anita's hands and pull her up towards Fakir they teach her to dance...

After breafest the new couple went upstairs to get ready for the day getting ready for Ahiru and Fakir...

Ahiru could see Anita was enjoying her self she had a smile on her face and she was enjoying dancing. Ahiru relized the time and she told everyone els "its time to get Jimmy and Rachel." They all were disaponted but help get everything together and they walked back to the hosue. When they got there they opened the door expecting to see Jimmy and Rachel still asleep. but nope they were in the living room cleaning up the blankets. "Hi guys ready?" Jimmy asked. "uh yeah let's show you around. " They all waved to Chiron and walked out. "well were should we go?" Fakir asked. "Can we see the sceen towrds the end?" Amy asked. "Sure" Ahiru and Fakir.

They walked towrds the town when they got there the kids stoped and shiverd but looked around and asked "was this the place were you defeated the raven?" "yes high up in the sky would be the raven, and right over there (pointing to a German restruant) was were the prince was captured in the buble and around the townfolk. " Ahiru told them. "Wow i cant belive this town was socked in raven's blood and you and the pricne saved them Ahiru-san" Mitch "(clear through) what am i chop liver?" Fakir "oppps sorry you helped tooo." Mitch. "Now were should we go?" everyone shruged their sholders. Ahiru thought for a second then she said "How about taking them to school Fakir?" "I dont know they may find it borring..." "We would enjoy it" everyone shouted. "fine"

they all walked to the school of Fine Arts. It was a two story building "is there two levels to this school Ahiru-san and Fakir-san?" "No its one level there are more than just balle here. LEts go in." Fakir. when they open the front door they hear music welcoming them coming from the ballet room. They all went to the changing rooms to grab balle shoes. When they got their balle slippers they walked into the hallway to the balle room. Ahiru slowly walked to the big doors that led to the balle room. She slowly opened the door she poked her head in then quickly shut them. "Whats wrong Ahiru?" Fakir. "lets go to the bridge up on the second floor looking down on the balle room. So they walk to the second floor bridge to which they were greated by music.

They all walked to the center of the bridge and looked down. the kids had to hang on the railing to see. They looked down to see a hug two part room with a huge organ playing. The room was open with many windows and mirros. Fakir looked to see a young man dancing ballet not fare were three little kids two kids were dancing together one boy and girl the other kid was a baby sitting and watching his brother and sister. The parents dancing together. Ahiru wisperd to Fakir "is that? Mytho and Rue?" "It looks like them." "Is Rue the raven princess Ahiru -san?" Mitch asked "She was in the story but now she is a princes or quen with prince Mytho in the story." Ahiru.

The little boy after twirling his sister looks up to the bridge and yells "yeah you what are you doing there?" the parents stoped to look up and Rue scremed "Ahiru is that really you?" "Fakir is that you?" Mytho asked. Fakir jumped from the bridge and lands near Mytho. He bends down on one knee bowing saying "Your higness! What brings you back?" "Rise sir knight and dear friend. Please call us Mytho, and Rue." Mytho...Back on the bridge everyone was sweet dropping. Ahiru cleared her through and told everyone "lets go down stairs to great my friends ok?" Sure." the walked back to the first floor and when they opened the door Ahiru was on the flooor being hugged to death by Rue while saying "Ahiru is that really you? You have grown up! How did you turn back? How are you? Who are these people? I have soooo much to tell you?!" "C...a...n...t b...r...e...a..t...h" "Oh upps soory(she gets yup (wips imagniary dust off of her) I was turned back by Fakir he wrote a story about me. I still have this bendent but mostly its for show. (she turnes to her new friends to tell Rue)

These are my newest friends: Rachel and Jimmy (bow and curtsy your masty), Mitch, Amy, Gerge (your matsy) and Anita (curtsy) This is Rue,and Mytho." " Are you the characters from the story?" Amy asked. Rue bent down to Amy's level "why yes i was the raven princes and Mytho was the prince. But how did you know that Amy-chan?" "Ahiru and Fakir told us the story. And Fakir-sama gave Rachel-san a copy of his boook to take home." Amy. "Really they did now hmmm. So why are you here Amy-chan?" "Ahiru-san lost her bendent and me and the dective boys solved the case they are showing us around as a thank you." "Really now. So how did Ahiru-san lose her necklece?" "A phamtom theif came and stole it one night. He comes from our world, even the police can't stop him. Right Jimy-san?" (amy looks at Jimmy) "right i had a few run ins with the Phantom Theif or 1412 is what the police call him." "Rue darling you should stop interigating them. Sorry about that its very nice to meet you these are our kids: Fakir (6), Sakura(4), and little Ahiru( 6 mounths)."

"Are these Uncle and Aunt Ahiru and FAkir mother?" Sakura. "Yes little one." Fakir had green hair with a touch of grey like his father's hair. He was petit, Sakura had black like her mother's hair but she had blue eyes like her fathers, and peti as well. Little Sakura had orange hair like Ahiru but black eyes like Rue. "Is that a ring i see Ahiru?" (gulp and blushing) "Yes it is." (screaming) "When was this? Tell me everything!" "well right after Rachel was confessed by Jimmy we went on a walk in town last night and he confesed its a promise ring."

The tow boys turned and Mytho asked Fakir ignoring the girls talking "Fakir why are you here?" "I would like to ask that of you Mytho." "we have vaction time for two weeks so we though we would come back to see our dear friends. What about you?" "We are here to show our new friends around the town befre they depart tonight as a thank you for helping find Ahiru's necklace. And why we are at school eventhough we come here everyday since three years ago when i turned Ahiru human. We were going to show our new friends balle." "We could help if that is ok Fakir?" "Sure lets start back were they are from the have balle but they don't do it." "Ok everyone let's split into groups so me, Ahiru, Mytho, and Rue can teach you Balle. Rachel, Amy, and Anita was with Fakir. Jimmy, mitch was with Mytho. Rue and Geroge. And Sakura and Fakir danced together.

A few hours later...Everyone was improving they all danced up to intermediate balle. they were tired so Ahiru and Fakir invited everyone to his house. After changing they all walked out of the school to town towards the house. When they got there they saw Charon sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. He looked up to see Mytho and Rue. "Welcome back Mytho who are these pretty people?" "(laughing) my family Rue, Fakir, Sakura, and little Ahiru." "I heard so much about you from Mytho and Fakir. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you done with the tour?" "Yep we are about to make dinner." Fakir. "Ok ill heading to the black smith if you need me yell." "Thanks They all went into the living room but the boys were bushed out so the girls could get to the cooking.


	9. Chapter 9

A few minets later the girls called the boys in. The boys rushed in to see beutifaul dinner layed out before them. They had chicken, potatoes, green beans, rolles, and macironi and chese.A few hourse later they were all full they heard the entry way clouck chime they look to see the time was 8:30. "We should clean up." Anita. They all helped with the cleaning then Anita, Amy, Gerge, Mitch, and Rachel went into the guest room to clean up and gather their belongings to leave. They all walked down and Jimmy already had his things.

Everyone was waiting by the front door. they walked to town in silince Ahiru was sad to see her new freinds leaving. When they got to the Lake of Desipare to the time machine. Amy, Mitch, and Geroge was crying. Ahiru, Rue, Fakir, and Mytho bend down to their level and hugged them saying "It was nice meatting you, thanks for finding my pendent." Fakir told them "we will see you again reall soon." "promise?! (snife while Amy was whipping tears from her eyes)" "Promise. They got up and walked to Jimmy, Rachel, and Anita saying "We will mise you too. But we promise to vist soon, and come back anytime." "We will mise you already." they replyed back. "Oh thank you for the book it means alot." Rachel. "Yes thank you for our story to Fakir, oh and thanks for the other thing as well.(he winked ( if you dont know helping him find the confidence to confess to Rachel))

They all said their good bys and they steped into the time machine...Back to 2013...Steam was raditing form the time machine when the profesor looks at the time machine when the door opened to revail the gang. But the professor was shocked to see Jimmy and Anita adult form. "Welcome back did you solve the case?" "Yes we did and got a tour of the town it was pretty professor you would love it." Jimmy. "How did you goet turned back Anita and Jimmy?" "By Fakir he wrote us a story for us..." "We also know thier secret professer." Amy told him. "WHAT why did you tell them?" "They found out on their own. So we had to tell them." Anita. "Oh i should tell our parents we are back or els they would be mad. What day is it Professor?" "Mitch its the same day you left but it's 7:30pm now. what time was it at the town?" "the next day at 9pm." Jimmy told him.

They all walked out and they parted to go their houses. Jimmy and Rachel walked to Jimmy's mansion. "Wil i see you at school tomorrow?" Rachel "Yes but i will need to hid my identy till i get to school. Remeber do not tell anyone about our little secret. ok?" "Roger.(kiss on the check) Well good night my dective geck." She ran off befre Jimmy had to say anything. The next moring the sun shined through Jimmy's room and he grougly awoke to hear a door bell ring he quickly got ready and ran down the grand stair cause to the front door. to see his princes. "Good moring my Mis Mistery." "good moring my geck do you have a hat?" "oh yes here(he puts it on) shall we go?" "yes (gigle)"

They walked into town till they ran into Serina. "Hi Rachel who is this hunk?" She bend down to see his face she casp "is this Jimmy?" She lifts the hat off to revial Jimmy. "Jimmy it is you were have you been all this time? Do you relaize Rachel has been wored sick about you? So do you ahve anything to say?" Rachel was trying to shush Serina but she would not listen. "Like i told Rachel i hade to solve a case for all these years thats were i have been." He grabs the hat and places it back on his head. Sernia turns back to Rachel to spot the ring "is that a ring i see?" "yes its a promise ring." (squell) "tell me everything." They countined to walk into town when they see the kids. "good morning everyone." "Good moring Rachel, Serina, and Jimmy san" "heading off to school i see?" rachel. "Yep we better get going. see you later Rachel, Serina, and Jimy san." Anita run up to them with a hat on as well. out of breath she said "good moring Rachel, and Jimmy kun." They turn around to see Anita. "good moring Anita-san. Headig off to collage?" "yes i wil walk with you." "who is this Rachel?" Serina. "Oh you have not meet this is Anita a friend of ours. This is Serina Sebashtion." Rachel.

"Nice to meet you. they were close to the highschool when they went their seperate ways.A few mounths later. When Jimmy was over at Rachel's house having dinner with Rachel when he felt the transformation acurring. He clinged to his heart and was short of breath. Rachel knew what was happinging she ran with Jimmy to her room. and layed some clothes for him and shut the door. She saw some steam escape her room she opend to see Conan. The next day Conan was with the kdis same with Anita. All having fun while Rachel was talking to Serina and her interigations shouting "why one day he would be here the next day he would not! I do not get your hsuband. I jsut hope he would come back soon so i can give him a good talking too." "He wil come when he solves that special case. I have complet confidence in him."She looked to Conan then up to the sky smiling. The sun kissed the ring to which it sparkled.


End file.
